knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Bosses
Prior to Admiral Hateheart, the same knights were used for both Epic Boss fights and normal fights. This meant that players had to avoid fighting on the map if they wanted their knights to be at full hitpoints when attacking the Epic Boss. Also, the boss does not vanish immediately if the player lost the fight. Beginning with Admiral Hateheart, the epic boss received a new reward track. Hateheart also introduced a new system of levelling in the epic boss fights, and boss defeats were counted and levels 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, 21, 28, 35, 43, 51 and 60 gave prizes. (The "reward level" bosses had the stats of a boss several levels higher.) Every epic boss fight begins with all of your knights at full health, and damage to your knights from the fights does not affect your knights on the map. Once summoned, the boss will stay around for 2 hours or until killed, allowing the player to come back and finish it off in a second fight if the player did not mange to kill the boss List of Epic Bosses Epic Boss Stats Admiral Hateheart Generation *20. Admiral Hateheart - boss stats reduced & new reward system *26. Twin Jian (May 22, 2013) - double the normal attack & defense, double rewards Deva Generation *30. Deva (June 19, 2013) - first of the new higher attack values. All of the bosses after it have Deva-level stats unless otherwise noted. Nian Generation *63. Nian (January 30, 2014) - first of still higher Epic Boss stats. All of the bosses after it have Nian-level stats unless otherwise noted. Boss Collections Boss Collections features events that were centered around several Epic Bosses at once and had the player collect Armors from each to receive a special prize at the end. Epic Boss which are featured in Boss Collections has higher stats than other epic bosses. A frequently asked question about 'Epic Boss Collections' is about keeping both the regular and the plus version to receive both rewards. A player only needs to keep the plus versions of the armors in their inventory in order to receive BOTH rewards of the event. Ancient Dragons *32. Ancient Dragon Eurus (July 3, 2013) - base stats *33. Ancient Dragon Boreas (July 10, 2013) - 2% higher defense than Eurus *34. Ancient Dragon Notus (July 18, 2013) - 5% higher defense than Eurus *35. Ancient Dragon Phyrus (July 25, 2013) - 10% higher defense than Eurus Beast Brawl I Boss Collection *41. Corvus (August 29, 2013) - base stats *42. Troll King (September 5, 2013) - 15% higher attack than Corvus Beast Brawl II Boss Collection *43. Ice Lich (September 12, 2013) - base stats *44. Ember Lizard (September 18, 2013) - 10% higher attack than Ice Lich *45. Beringar (September 25, 2013) - 20% higher attack than Ice Lich Night Watcher Boss Collection *48. Fenris (October 17, 2013) *49. Circe (October 24, 2013) *50. Headless Horseman (October 31, 2013) Winter Kings *56. Jack Frost (December 12, 2013) - 5% higher stats than regular Epic Bosses after Level 15 *57. Krampus (December 19, 2013) - 10% higher stats than regular Epic Bosses after Level 15 *58. Glacius (December 26, 2013) - 20% higher stats than regular Epic Bosses after Level 15 Creepy Crawlers *70. Firewing Wasp (19 Mar 2014) - normal Nian generation stats *71. Vermax (26 Mar 2014) - 10% higher stats than Firewing Wasp starting level 19 *72. Araknos (2 Apr 2014) - 5% higher stats than Vermax on all levels Horsemen *75. Pestilence (22 Apr 2014) *76. War (30 Apr 2014) *77. Famine (6 May 2014) *78. Death (13 May 2014) Celestial Dragons *87. Cosmos Dragon (15 Jul 2014) 2% More Defense and Attack than Regular Epic Boss stats *88. Selene Dragon (22 Jul 2014) *89. Astrea Dragon (29 Jul 2014) *90. Titan Dragon (5 Aug 2014) Halloween *99. The Bride (Oct 7 2014) *100. Alucard (Oct 14 2014) *101. Crypt Walker (Oct 21 2014) *102. Boogeyman (Oct 28 2014) Category:Epic Bosses Category:Epic Boss Collections